


Konoha Command

by IonFusion



Category: Naruto, Stargate (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Science?, Female Umino Iruka, I have never written fusion before, I like SG-1 and Atlantis more than the movie, I saw the prompt and was immediately OH MY GOSH YASSS, I tried to make everything make sense I'm sorry, Iruka as Daniel Jackson, Kakashi as Jack O'Neill, Sci-Fi, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IonFusion/pseuds/IonFusion
Summary: The Stargate was found during a civilian archaeological dig in Kaze no Kuni some 50 years ago. No one knew what it did, who had made it, why the hell it was in the frickin’ desert - but it seemed to be a weapon, so Sunagakure no Sato’s Hokage acquisitioned the strange, circular donut-disc-thing and put it away in storage.Now Umino Iruka is going to find out exactly what lay on the other side of that liquid gateway - preferably adventure and knowledge (and maybe a little romance on the side).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Konoha Command

The Stargate was found during a civilian archaeological dig in Kaze no Kuni some 50 years ago. No one knew what it did, who had made it, why the hell it was in the frickin’  _ desert _ \- but it seemed to be a weapon, so Sunagakure no Sato’s Hokage acquisitioned the strange, circular donut-disc-thing and put it away in storage.

Except, word travels amongst shinobi, so of course Konohagakure no Sato caught wind of the strange device-maybe-weapon and began to plot ways to steal it for themselves.

Turns out they needn’t have worried because Sarutobi Hiruzen managed to finagle the device into the contract when Suna was forced to sign a trade-amnesty-what-have-you deal in order to keep the peace with them. Hiruzen, then the Sandaime Hokage, put his best men to work on deciphering the strange symbols and seals prevalent across the ancient artefact (because it was, undeniably, incredibly old). 

Orochimaru and Jiraiya of the Sannin spent hours slaving over the device, but it wasn’t until Namikaze Minato, a prodigy, new jounin, Jiraiya’s student, and the as-of-yet undeclared successor of the Hokage title, was put on the project that headway began to be made. 

Now, when people say Minato was a genius, they  _ really _ mean it. Like, he could be scatterbrained and ditzy, but he was an incredible shinobi and an even more impressive scholar. If there was some obscure fact to know about  _ anything _ , you could  _ bet _ he knew it. 

So when he spent six hours alone with the device and came back out with functional hypotheses as to its basic purpose, its function, and a working key to decoding the rest of the information stored in the dead language and complicated seals covering the artefact’s surface, well, anyone who knew him wasn’t really all that surprised. 

Working on the Stargate, as Minato came to call it, became a hobby of his. It was top secret, of course, so no one besides approved individuals even remembered its original discovery - but he didn’t care, because it was so  _ different _ , so  _ fascinating _ . 

The language found on the Stargate was, as he had suspected, a dead one from several millennia before the discovery of chakra and the institution of shinobi. Minato traveled the Elemental Nations scourging their libraries for any information they had on the lost civilization and was, according to his prodigious talent, able to read the language with near-complete fluency by the time of his unfortunate - and heroically tragic - demise.

But that wasn’t the only headway he made. 

It turns out that the Stargate was used by ancient peoples to travel  _ through space _ . The artefact relied on a type of science Orochimaru had no hope of identifying, and the only real clue was the constellations around the rim of the device; by putting their heads together, Minato, Orochimaru, and the Nations’ top minds in the growing field of astronomy and technology were able to establish how to the Stargate was powered and operated (apparently with another device that had not been uncovered in the original dig). 

Jiraiya’s and Minato’s proficiency in the realm of fuinjutsu is what ultimately allowed them to decipher the more intricate details of the Stargate’s use and function. 

Work on the Stargate project of course slowed during the Third Shinobi War, but it was by no means forgotten. Orochimaru, due to his interest in the project, even revealed Shimura Danzo’s attempts to convince the Sannin to perform heinous crimes; the councilman was charged with treason and executed shortly under Sandime’s watchful gaze. 

Seven months before Minato was to become Yondaime Hokage, he was able to establish the first wormhole to another  _ planet _ . 

A division within the shinobi forces was created to continue to explore using the Stargate, and a total of four expeditions to the single working planetary “address” were made before Minato was killed in the Kyuubi Attack. 

Orochimaru was able to save the life of Uzumaki Kushina, Minato’s wife, but there wasn’t much he could do about the bijuu now sealed in Minato’s son - or the Stargate that only Minato really understood. 

But. 

All may not have been lost. 

Minato, you see, had been the jounin leader of a genin team. While two of its members had since tragically passed away, Hatake Kakashi, yet another prodigious genius, had already been in the process of training to join one of the expedition teams. Part of his training, dictated by Minato himself, had been to study the workings of the stargate and all they knew of it thus far. Upon his sensei’s demise, Kakashi knew almost as much as Orochimaru or Jiraiya on the subject (though he  _ may _ have not necessarily understood it all to the same extent). 

However.

Minato had taught  _ another _ student, a student he kept secret so that their identity might be protected. 

This student was Umino Iruka, a pre-genin at the Academy with an astounding penchant for barriers, traps, fuinjutsu, and, perhaps most importantly,  _ learning _ . Under the Yondaime’s tutelage, Iruka’s talent as a scholar and fuinjutsu specialist increased at an astounding rate - so much so, in fact, that Iruka, made an orphan in the Kyuubi Attack, was taken in by Orochimaru (who had also, somehow, come to be the guardian of Kushina and her newborn son) and her studies continued by the Sannin himself. 

By the time Iruka made chunin, she could read and write the dead language - and several others - fluently, decipher any unknown seal, and defend herself against the threats they might encounter on the other side of the universe. There was no other (besides Kakashi) who was as prepared for such a venture. 

So it was that Umino Iruka joined the expedition teams through the stargate at the age of 17 after achieving the rank of tokubetsu jounin (and going through a round of ANBU training just to err on the side of caution). 

(But in Kakashi’s defense, the son of the White Fang had been on an expedition team for three years, so - seniority?)

If only she knew what she was  _ really _ getting into.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry for anyone currently reading any of my other fics. My muse has gotten out of hand. I cannot stop it, and I SWEAR I've tried. If it makes you feel any better, I have also been forced to write a Supernatural fanfic bc the idea won't LEAVE ME ALONE. 
> 
> So, yeah, I read the prompt for this week, and Stargate has been my favorite sci-fi ANYTHING since I was literally an infant (I was born after the show started, lol, and my parents have always watched it). Honestly the fandom doesn't get enough love, so here I am. 
> 
> I do have a plan on how this will go, I swear, but I don't really know when I'll get around to finishing it - bc, you know, I have all those other WIPs I need to finish. Oops. Eventually I plan on posting an alternate version of this fic with non-gender-bent Iruka where he and Kakashi are just friends, since that's how Jack and Daniel are and I just LOVE that bromance going on, but the theme is KakaIru for the fest, so here you go.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Please comment and tell me what you think about this random thing my brain did lol


End file.
